Searching For The Lost Ones
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: I have to get to Heero. I have to get to him. He's sane. He knows the truth. He can help me tell these imposters apart... No! Stay away from me! You're not Quatre and Trowa! You died!


Searching for the Lost Ones  
By _I'll Be Your Lie_

The last battle had been intense. The war between the Colonies and Earth had left the once beautiful field a soiled red mess. The sky overhead reflected the dark chunk of land bellow. Bodies from both forces laid strune about, waiting to be taken away from the wasteland and back to their families. The limbs of many of my comrades rested in the charred crater left by grenades.

I ran through the field, searching desperately for one thing. My army boots pounded in the blood soaked grass as I rushed from body to body. My long braided hair thumped against my back as if trying to urge me just a bit further. My violet eyes scanned the battle field uselessly as the dark clouds hid the moonlight.

"Where could he be…?" I murmured anxiously.

"Duo!" A sad voice called to me.

I whirled on my heel, dropping into a defensive crouch as I groped for my issued pistol. I tensed as I gaped at the blonde haired boy and brunette boy that were calling for me.

The blond seemed to be crushed by the enormous pack adorning his frail form. His deep blue eyes caressed my injuries worriedly. "Duo!" He called again as he ran toward me.

The other boy jogged lightly, seeming at home with the gore and darkness that bathed the area. His strong frame hefted the equal sized pack easily. His long legs ate away the distance between us quickly. Emotionless forest green eyes gazed upon me indifferently.

I remained in my defensive stance. These soldiers couldn't be real. The shock of the battle must be getting to me. These two are dead. Gone. They were killed. Murdered.

"Duo?" They're only a few feet away from me now, staring at me in concern and puzzlement.

I raised my gun to the blonde's pale forehead, already imagining the crimson the expanse of skin would be stained. "Get away from me." I command him, staring into his sorrow filled eyes angrily. "You're dead. You died."

"Duo," He's cautious of me? He's the one who's not real. He's the one that shouldn't feel afraid. "It's me, Quatre. You know me Duo, put the gun down."

"No." Idiot! Don't you dare cry. Stop it! My vision blurs as the salty liquid floods over. "You're not here. I'm imagining you!"

"Duo, we're here," Quatre pleaded. "We're not trying to fool you."

"You died," I repeated fiercely. "I heard you and him got blown to pieces by a grenade. The General wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"Duo, listen to me. They were mistaken. We we're -"

The brunette with Quatre seemed to be fed up with me. As Quatre was speaking he had lunged forward, rendering me helpless in seconds as only one with years of experience could. He pressed the side of my face into the disgusting soil. His powerful hand held my head in place as his boots dug into my spine.

I held my breath, staring in horror at the decapitated head of one of the enemy. The yellowing, eyes of the man remained open as he gaped at my fear filled expression. His neck, freshly severed, leaked his crimson life-liquid. I squirmed as much as I could, wishing to be away from the still oozing creature.

"Listen to **me**, Duo," His once emotionless voice was filling with a cruel humor even the real soldier had possessed. "You apologize to Quatre first of all."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I babbled. Let me up you sadistic jerk!

"Good. Now pull yourself together and realize and illusion couldn't **bury you**," the soldiers boot pressed me further into the soil. "If he so wished. We're here. Deal with it. Am I clear?"

"Trowa let him go, please!" Quatre begged the larger boy as he tugged at the hand that held my face level with the enemy's. When the larger boy failed to release me, the blonde became more insistent. "Please Trowa. Please. We're supposed to help him. I'm sure he understands. Let him up."

Trowa sighed in aggravation but did as he was bid.

As soon as the restrictions left my body, I shot up and away from the man on the floor. His dead eyes would never leave me, I can tell you that right now. The scent of his blood remained with me as I rubbed at my face and nose violently. Why wouldn't it get off me?

"What were you searching for Duo?" I gave a start as Quatre's porcelain hand rested upon my open soiled one.

I gazed up at him, eyes much like the eyes of the enemy when I replied. "Heero," I did not tense. I'm proud to say that I showed no fear toward these imposters. They're not so different from the actually Trowa and Quatre either.

Quatre squeezed my hand comfortingly. "We'll help you, right Trowa?" I stared hard at the small hole in Quatre's pant leg as the brunette man grunted his reply. Quatre hooked his small finger as he lifted my chin to gaze into my eyes. He smiled warmly, blue eyes sparkling with hope. "We'll help you, don't worry."

I found myself smiling in return just as I would have with Quatre. Maybe this was Quatre? I don't trust just anyone. I still need Heero. Heero will help me with them. He'll save me if they're not Trowa and Quatre. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet." Trowa's cold stare caused a shiver to run up my spin. That's Trowa alright.

I frowned, confused. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Come on Duo," Quatre smiled, waving in the direction they had come from. "Let's go find Heero."

I nodded mutely, rushing after the blonde. I had no choice but to follow him. He has just as good of a chance of finding Heero as me, maybe even a better one If he actually knew where the missing solider was.

"I think I have… an idea of where… he is." Heero huffed as we jogged toward an unknown destination. "If you…. were injured in…. battle, where is the first… place you usually… aim to make… it to; especially… if you've been… injured?"

"The base camp!" I exclaimed as an epiphany hit me. Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that? I rushed ahead of the lagging soldier, intent on finding out whether or not their hypothesis was correct.

We raced across the battle field, a large ways away from where I had originally been when I caught sight of something. Up ahead was a very familiar figure. A brunette soldier from our side limped toward the same direction as us. As we neared him, I was able to make out some details that would seal the deal. The stormy blue eyes that glared ahead could only belong to the same person that was wearing a look of death that would make the devil himself weak in the knees.

"Heero!" I exclaimed, waving my arms to gain his attention.

The soldier stopped tense and alert as he searched for me. He scanned the battle field warily. Heero's expression was priceless when he caught sight of me. His blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Duo?"

I never got to confirm my identity. The last thing I remembered was the pain of Trowa's gun digging into the base of my skull and Quatre's whispered apology and farewell.

----------

When I awoke I was away from the blood, the gore, the dead-eyed enemy. All of it.

"Finally awake I see."

Startled, I jerked around. Who was here?

Heero sat in the cot beside mine, a small relieved smile on his lips. The soldier's leg was suspended away from the bed by pulleys, holding his injured limb.

I grinned back, subconsciously scratching the back of my head, a blush tinting my cheeks. "Yeah, well you look pretty beat up yourself."

Heero snorted.

"Oh, come on I'm sure it's nothing a kiss couldn't fix." I winked at the now scowling soliders.

"I'd like to see you get out of that bed to kiss me Romeo." Heero smiled slightly with his triumph.

"Yeah, Trowa hit me pretty hard, huh? Where is he anyway?"

Heero scowled, stormy eyes becoming hurricanes. "What are you talking about? You fell when you were running toward me and slipped. You nailed your head on a rock pretty good."

It was now my turn to frown. "No, Trowa and Quatre were following me. Trowa was being a jerk and hit me with the butt of his gun."

Heero was not reassured and his expression became more unpleasant.

"You're trying to tell me that you didn't see Trowa and Quatre running behind me?" I inquired incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, Duo," Heero growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then there's something wrong with-"I tried to insult the ever perfect Heero.

"Duo, they were blown up in front of me during the second battle. They're dead."


End file.
